It's APRIL FOOL FOR YOU ALL MORTALS
by zaylo267
Summary: Like what is April Fool Day without tricks and jokes? A boring Day. So Loki is going to do some tricks to liven up the day and have fun.


"What is the meaning of this_, BROTHER!" _Thor yelled.

"It means nothing! Muhahaha!" Loki replied.

Thor and the other Avengers are sitting in a circle with their hands tied to their back, struggling to remove the restraints on their hand.

"Don't you think that you all Avengers will be able to remove the restraints because it is magical restraint! Ahahahha! You are _FOOLS to think about that!_"

"What we have done to deserve this?" Steve sighed.

Flashback

The Avengers were all at Stark Tower doing their leisure things. Tony as usual at the bar, drinking alcoholic things while the rest all look boringly at the TV.

"There is simply nothing to do at all today! It's so boring!" exclaimed Clint.

The rest nodded their head in agreement. Tony decided to join in looking at the TV and notice that today is April Fool Day.

"Guys, do you all know what is today?" asked Tony.

"It is boring day" Thor said sarcastically. The others rolled their eyes and ignored the remark.

"It's April Fool Day!" Tony shouted in excitement.

"Yeah right, it's like for kids you know… " Clint replied with sarcasm.

"Ohh, come on guys! Let's do something fun or better yet play some pranks! " Tony said.

The other Avengers just groaned in reply and start murmuring lots of excuse to not to get up from this wonderfully comfortable sofa.

Then Loki appeared in front of all the Avengers in a large grin and pointed the magic staff at them.

Then a mysterious mist start to surround them and the world gone fuzzy…

End of Flashback

"_BROTHER, STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE FOR A MILLION OF YEARS SAKE!" _Thor yelled.

"Ohh, my dear sweet brother, what do you think I will never stop?" Loki smirked evilly.

"Anyway, all your death will be today, Avengers" Loki said pointing the magic staff at the Avengers.

The Avengers struggled more vigorously and tried to use as much strength to break the restraint. Thor just closed his eyes in resignation, thinking that maybe his brother is really cannot be able to be saved from his madness…

Then some strange mist came out of the magic staff. The Avengers tried to hold their breath as long as possible but still the mist still keep flowing out of the staff.

Tony is the first one to take a deep breath in and start to sneeze. The other Avengers also follow suit and all of them started to sneeze.

"Why does it smell like a lady's perfume?" Tony exclaimed, sneezing with tears in the eyes.

"It smell like men's perfume! _YUCK!"_ Natasha exclaimed.

"Well, it's April Fool Day! So I know I can be able to do _ALL OF TRICKS I WANT TODAY_! AHAHAHA! Definitely you all will not have the favourite perfume on you but the worst man or women perfume on you all for the rest of the day! Ahahahha!"

"_WHAT! I AM TONY STARK! I CAN'T SMELL LIKE A LADY! THIS IS THE WORST NIGHTMARE I EVER HAVE_!" Tony yelled.

Loki laughed loudly with tears flowing out from too much laughter.

Then Fury and Coulson barge in.

"Loki, you better surrender or you will be placed in a nice warm prison cell forever." Fury demanded.

"Ohh, really? Then at least let me see you both in bikini and ballet dance costume! " Loki said, and pointed the staff at Fury and Coulson.

Both of them are surrounded by a puff of purple coloured air. When the air cleared, Coulson is wearing a pink fluffy ballet dance costume while Fury is dressed in a green _BIKINI_!

Both of their face flushed in a very bright red colour and look as if they want to kill Loki for this.

Loki laughs until so hard that he is lying on the floor with tears of laughter. Then Tony notices something that is not in Loki's hand before and paled.

"Is that the camera?" Tony asked.

"Why, yes it is! And I have taken all your shocked faces in this camera and both of them" pointing at both Fury and Coulson" in _THIS_ camera! Ahahahha! There is also a scissors to cut the restraint on the table. Until later, I shall put this on the _INTERNET!_ Ahahahha!"

"_LOKI!" _shouted by Thor.

"Well, see you all next time! The next big trick will be on TV!" Loki blows a flying kiss and vanished with a puff.

"Are you both going to stand there and watch or come here to untie us?" Steve said, blushing deeply.

After being released by their restraint, the Avengers tried their best to remove the perfume from themselves but to no valid. Fury and Coulson immediately fled from the room to change their clothes, blushing very deeply (for Coulson only, Fury tried to act cool always anyway right?).

"That is some funny trick Loki ever does to Fury and Coulson." Natasha said.

"Excluding the part about the perfume, of course." Tony mumbled.

"Guys, did you all remember what is the last words he said to us?" Steve asked.

"I remembered he said something about a trick on_… TV!" _Thor said, turning paler at the words he just said.

"_This is NOT going to be good…." Bruce thought._

"Never mind, let's just watch the TV!" Thor said, moving to sit comfortably on the soft sofa.

"_WHAT! BUT YOUR BROTHER IS OUT THERE DOING SOMETHING MAYBE LIKE DESTROYING SOMETHING BIG RIGHT?" _Tony shouted.

"Nay, like I say I am going to watch the TV, to see the interesting tricks my brother will show on TV. It is definitely the biggest _AND_ best show ever." Thor just said calmly.

The other Avengers just looked at each other for a moment and start to sit with Thor in front of the TV.

Meanwhile…

In the news station, the news station staffs look bored and unhappy.

"There is practically nothing much but accidents and other stuff. Why there is not a joke or tricks going on?" one of the news station staff said unenthusiastically.

"Well, there is nothing much we can do." Another news staff replied, shrug. "Shh, Mary is starting the news broadcast about the car accident."

"This is Mary, reporting from New York City." The news reporter said in front of the camera men.

"Jeez, the same old thing about car accident and boring stuff?" one of the passer by walk by.

The news reporter continues talking about the car accident until something happen.

Loki just appears in front of the camera men and look curiously at the camera.

"Is this the camera to the TV?" Loki asked the news reporter, who looks more shocked and paler by the minute.

"Yes, it is. Please don't hurt me." The news reporter looking more scared and seemed to be on the urge to run away. The camera men not knowing whether to stop the recording, continue to let the recording run.

All the passer by froze and stare at Loki, waiting for something or anything terrible to happen. But they didn't expect the next thing Loki said.

"Of course not, my dear. Can you lend me your whatever thing which is used to said on the TV?"

"Ok?" The news reporter passed the mike in hesitation to Loki.

Then Loki pokes the mike in curiosity and asked through the mike.

"Can anyone hear me?"

The passer-bys don't know whether to laugh or to be afraid of what is happening now.

Loki then stands up straight and said loudly through the mike.

"Hello, citizens of New York City! This is a pretty boring day so I decided to do some tricks to lighten the day's mood. It is also April Fool Day and I never see almost anyone doing any funny trick or joke."

Loki point at a random passer-by and asked.

"You, Sir! Have you done any tricks today?"

The passer by just murmur an answer. "No, I didn't"

"So no one here has done any tricks at all?" Loki asked in shock.

"What an astonishing news indeed! Then I shall show you all citizens of New York City what is real tricks about!" Loki declared with a gleam of mischief shining in his eyes.

At Stark Tower…

"_HE REALLY APPEARS ON TV! WHAT THE HELL! AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"_ Tony shouted.

"Na, I don't think he looks like he is going to destroy the city. He doesn't look like the insane person who wants to destroy the city. No offense, bro."

"It's ok. Just watch the fun. Can someone bring the popcorn and drinks?"

Back to the same place….

Loki started to use magic to unleash endless of fireworks showing different kinds of pictures and words.

"And let there be a shower of rain of sweets and chocolate to make scientist go mad! I am using magic so good luck on trying to make the sky rain sweets and chocolate! Ahahahha!

Then lots of sweet and chocolate started to fall from the sky. Kids start to squeal in delight and pick as many as they can.

"As for the villains, out there who is watching TV, you all better stay at home and watch the show or else you will be meeting my daughter in Niflheim."

Then Loki does all kind of magic tricks, creating lots of laughter and joy in the air. Balloons are everywhere and there is a feast for everyone.

Back in Stark Tower…

"Your brother is sure having lots of fun." Tony said plainly while looking at the TV.

"Hey, I got some candy and chocolate for everyone." Pepper said, walking into the room.

"Is that from the candy and chocolate from the sky?" Clint asked, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's eatable and the best flavour I ever tried!" Pepper squealed in delight and pops another chocolate in her mouth.

The Avenger gathers around Pepper to see the candy and chocolate. The candy and chocolate are wrapped in colourful wrappers with some nice words, like 'be happy' and 'always smile' and others.

Thor took one of the candies and pops it into his mouth. The Avengers all look at him anxiously, hoping there is no poison or anything in the sweet. Then Thor sucked on the sweet thoughtfully and smiled.

"It is certainly nice."

"So let's relax at home for the day and watch the show, shall we?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"As well get some nice food from the feast outside too." Thor said, stomach rumbling.

"Let's go out and eat and have fun!" Clint practically sprinting for the door.

"Maybe your brother really can be saved from madness you know." Pepper said to Thor.

"I know and definitely someday he will be with me as a brother and having fun like the past."

The end


End file.
